1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hemothorax/pneumothorax relief valve method and more particularly pertains to allowing the passage of high pressure air from a pleural cavity while precluding the passage of air and, on occasion, blood into such pleural cavity in a safe, rapid and economical manner. By hemothorax/pneumothorax it is meant hemothorax alone or pneumothorax alone or hemothorax and pneumothorax together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hemothorax/pneumothorax relief valve methods of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, hemothorax/pneumothorax relief valve methods of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of treating chest wounds are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,941 issued Mar. 21, 1993 to Shea relates to a Pneumothorex Treatment Device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,913 issued Jan. 26, 1993 to Erlich relates to a Catheter with Check Valve and Rolled Sheath. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,776 issued May 30, 1995 to Baer relates to a Pneumothorex Treatment Device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hemothorax/pneumothorax relief valve method that allows the passage of air and blood from a pleural cavity while precluding the passage of air and blood into such pleural cavity in a safe, rapid and economical manner.
In this respect, the hemothorax/pneumothorax relief valve method according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the passage of air and blood from a pleural cavity while precluding the passage of air and blood into such pleural cavity in a safe, rapid and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hemothorax/pneumothorax relief valve method which can be used for allowing the passage of air and blood from a pleural cavity while precluding the passage of air and blood into such pleural cavity in a safe, rapid and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.